


In Moments of Joy

by maggie33



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-12-31
Updated: 2001-12-31
Packaged: 2018-11-20 11:52:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11335134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maggie33/pseuds/maggie33
Summary: Fun in the sun. I needed something to warm me up on cold, winter days. *grins*





	In Moments of Joy

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

In Moments of Joy by Maggie M.

Title: In Moments of Joy  
Series: Auden series  
Author: Maggie M.  
Fandom: X Files  
Pairing: M/K/Sc  
Rating: NC-17  
Spoiler: No  
Disclaimer: They're not mine, yadda, yadda...  
Summary: Fun in the sun. I needed something to warm me up on cold, winter days. *grins*  
Archive: RatB, Basement and Full House of Slash, anyone else, please ask.  
Feedback:   
Thanks, as always to my fantastic beta, Myriam. Don't know what I would do without you, girl. :)

* * *

"In moments of joy  
all of us wished we possessed  
a tail we could wag."  
      -- WH Auden

It's hot. Scully's hair burns in the sun. She kneels on the sand beside Alex rubbing the sun lotion into his skin. I follow the caressing movements of her fingers with my eyes, too lazy to do something other than observing their bodies bathing in the sun.

They exhausted me completely this morning, taking turns in teasing me with their mouths and hands until I was needy and desperate and begging for release without any dignity left. One cannot do much, when one is cuffed to the headboard with their own handcuffs. And when I gather some strength, I will kill Scully for smuggling them here. But for now I'll just stay where I am, sipping my icy cold margarita in the pleasant shade of a big, orange parasol on a private beach somewhere on the Mexican east coast and observing my two beautiful lovers, joking and laughing in the sun.

Alex surprised us two days ago, announcing after his arrival at my place 'We're going to Mexico'. The friend of a friend of a friend, who owes Alex a favor, let him use his summer house for a few days as part of the repayment and Alex eagerly accepted the offer, deciding that it was a perfect place for our first vacation together.

Scully literally jumped with joy at the idea. She said she dreamed about getting away from Washington for a while. Alex was rewarded with the longest kiss I've ever seen, making me instantly jealous and aroused. Still I wasn't convinced if that was such a good idea.

One 'Pleeeeeease' whispered seductively in my ear and one skillfully done blowjob later, I said yes. What can I say? I'm easy when Alex is concerned. And he knows what buttons to push when he wants something.

The heat combined with the alcohol starts to get to me and I dose off for a while. When I open my eyes again, the view before me makes me gasp.

Alex and Dana, both lying on their stomachs, both naked, heads resting on their crossed arms, talking about something, too soft for me to hear. Sunbeams play on their cute, firm asses, one pearly-white, one honey-gold. It makes me hungry. And not for food.

"In moments of joy all of us wished we possessed a tail we could wag." Auden was right, you know. I feel like I could wag my "tail", which is swelling eagerly, tenting the fabric on my trunks. I shift in my deckchair, kicking by accident the small, portable icebox. A bunch of ice cubs rattle at its bottom and the sound makes me smile wildly.

I throw a glance at Alex and Dana. They're not looking at me. Good. I grip the box. I creep up on them, not making a sound. And then...

"Fuck!"

"Shit!"

"You bastard!"

"Mulder I'll kill you!"

I hear all that and more as pieces of ice fall on their heated skin. Oh yes... revenge is sweet.

I laugh, I can't help myself. They look delicious, cheeks flushed, eyes wide-open, lips parted. My "tail" is rock-hard now. Time to do something about that.

I pounce on Alex, pinning him to the ground and kissing before he can utter a word. Let me in, Alex, be a good boy... Oh yes... Just like that. My tongue slips into his mouth and his arms wind themselves around my back. I feel another hand, smaller and gentler, on my thigh. So good, Dana... A bit higher, please. Yesssss...

I tear my lips off Alex' mouth and he moans in protest.

"Inside... NOW" I gasp, my voice rough with desire.

Instantly, they're on their feet, heading for the house. Dana snatches the bottle of sun lotion, smiling wickedly at me. Clever girl. I love her.

We make it only to the living room. The bedroom is upstairs and it seems none of us can wait that long. I tear off my trunks and my cock springs free, ready and leaking.

Alex drops on his hands and knees, panting and spreading his legs and I can't wait to be inside his gorgeous ass.

Dana pours the lotion on her hand and uses it to slick my cock. I position myself behind Alex, grabbing his hips. He's still loose from our earlier pleasures and I slide all the way in with one, smooth shove.

We're both moaning and breathing hard as I rock my hips against his buttocks. One of Dana's hands disappears under Alex's body and I can tell from the way his body jerks a bit that her fingers closed around his cock. Her other hand sneaks between her thighs.

My eyes are glue to Dana, to her fingers pushing in and out of her wet opening in time to my thrusts. Alex's body trembles under my hands and I know he's very close.

I speed my movements, my cock hitting his gland. Alex cries out from the sheer pleasure and comes all other Dana's hand, our names on his lips merging into one, long, unrecognizable word.

Dana switches hands and pushes her fingers, still wet with Alex's juice, into her hole. She moans with delight as her fingers sink deeper and deeper.

I tighten my fingers on Alex's hips, his inner muscles squeezing me tight. I lock my eyes with Dana's as I push one more time, hard and fast, inside Alex's ass. We come together. She shudders, she screams my name and I howl "Aleeeex!" as I fill his hot channel with my seed.

I loosen my hold on Alex and he lies on the floor, sighing contently. I drop beside him, kissing his sweaty shoulder lightly. For a long while we just lay there, on the floor, limbs tangled and satiated grins on our faces.

Dana is the first one to recover. She rises to her feet, looks at us and then orders "We're going to swim."

"We are?" I ask. Moving is the last think I want to do now.

Alex untangles himself from my arms and sits.

"We are. So move your fat ass" Dana retorts with a wink.

"Bitch", I say affectionately.

Alex laughs. I make the move to slap him on the arm, but he ducks easily and joins Dan at the door. At the last moment she shouts "Last in the water is the bottom tonight!"

They disappear behind the door. I stand and walk outside. I see them running through the sand, holding hands, Dana's hair dancing around her head like red flames.

They jump together in the water and millions of droplets, glistening silvery in the sun, cover their bodies. Dana pushes Alex's head under the water and he pretends that he's drowning. She's laughing so hard that she gets caught unaware as Alex grabs her in his arms and carries her on the shore. He lays her gently on the sand and she pulls him on top of her. Their mouths meet in a searing kiss as the water strokes their feet in a tender caress.

A strange lump forms in my throat as I watch them, so caught up in each other, so beautiful, so happy and most of all, mine. Just as I am theirs. And I find no words to describe what I feel right now, until I remember another verse from my favorite poet, which I recite softly as I come closer, protecting my eyes with my palm from the sun as well as from their blinding beauty.

"I'll love you, dear, I'll love you  
Till China and Africa meet,  
And the river jumps over the mountain  
And the salmon sing in the street,

I'll love till the ocean  
Is folded and hung up dry  
And the seven stars go squawking  
Like geese about the sky.

The years shall run like rabbits,  
For in my arms I hold,  
The Flower of the Ages,  
And the first love of the world."

The end.

  
Archived: December 29, 2001 


End file.
